Harriet Potter and the Year of Secrets
by Kt21
Summary: This is a story by two authors and after some techinical difficulty it's back for fans to read! This tells the story of Harry's daughter, Harriet, and her first year at Hogwarts.
1. Ch 1: A Past Love:The Run In

It was the day that everyone had been waiting for. Many looked at it with sadness and grief, but there were the selective few who were glad it had all ended. Today was Harry Potter's last day at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey, Harry. I can't believe you're leaving. It's so sad. I might never see you again," Hermione said with great grief on the verge of tears. She knew how tough it was going to be. Leaving Ron was hard enough for her but Harry? The one she had liked all these years? And now, that they were going to be leaving Hogwarts what if she never saw him again? The very thought of it almost broke her heart.  
  
"Hey Hermione! Don't get all mushy on me. We'll write to each other. Plus I'll visit. And you can visit me now that I'm moving in with Sirius."  
  
~Five Years Later~  
  
That was what had happened on his last day of Hogwarts. He had promised to keep in touch with Hermione, however that promise he never came through on. Why? He loved Hermione back then and he still thought he did. He often looked back with lots of regret. Why didn't he make his move? He lost her in a second.  
  
Harry took over Cornelius Fudge's job at the Ministry of Magic being the youngest ever in this position. He hadn't heard from Ron in awhile. Ron was instructed by his brother, Percy, never to be friends with a traitor. However, he doubted that that was the reason because even after Percy heard the news Ron came over right away to congratulate him. He told him it was about time Percy fell off his high horse.  
  
It was time for him to be going right now to work. He had a lot to do. Grabbing his coat, he walked out in the cold English air. It had rained the night before and there was still a sense of humidity in the air. Then all of a sudden in an instant Harry turned to see: it was her! The love of his life was walking down the street. He just stopped and stared as he saw Hermione was walking down the street. This was the chance of a lifetime. He had to make his move now. Stepping in the street to see her, he was met with the sound of a car horn and a light. 


	2. Ch 2: Their New Life Together

Hermione looked all of a sudden and saw her old friend and schoolmate Harry Potter laying on the ground. She ran into the road.  
  
"Harry? Harry are you ok? Are you ok ?"  
  
She was worried. He wasn't responding. Luckily, she became a witch doctor and knew just what to do/ Lifting his body, she rushed to the Wizard's hospital. While she was there, he awoke to see her worried face looking over him.  
  
"HARRY POTTER WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RUNNING INTO THE STREET LIKE THAT? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED YOU MORON! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT-"  
  
She was interrupted by a kiss from Harry. The feelings had returned. She thought she had gotten over him but apparently she hadn't. One kiss, one kiss was all it took then three months later she was wearing a white dress walking down the aisle ready to marry the man of her dreams. Ron was the best man of course, and Ginny was invited to be the Maid of Honor but she mysteriously disappeared about five months ago. Nevertheless, all the Weaslys were there except for Percy. Ron's wife, Parvati Patil was there with his three kids. His daughter, Patti, was the flower girl and his son, Dill, was the ring bearer. Rani was just a baby.  
  
The honeymoon was in Hogsmeade where they eventually moved to after fixing up the Shrieking Shack. They had one child, a girl named Harriet. Time went by and soon Harriet was eleven years old and ready to attend Hogwarts. They were not worried about sending her there since Harry had seen Voldemort die after drinking a poison filled cup which no one was sure how it got there. Today was the day that she would be leaving.  
  
"Harry! How are you? And Harriet how are you?"  
  
"Hi Uncle Ron. I am fine. Where's Rani and Patti?"  
  
Rani and Patti were Ron's daughters. Patti was in the fifth year and was very kind to Harriet telling her that she'd be there if Harriet needed help with something. Rani was her age. They were both nervous enough and it didn't help that Dill, Ron's son who happened to be in his second year, was telling her about the huge monster that lived in the closets and would tend to eat students every now and then.  
  
"Bye Daddy, bye Mommy. I'll miss you."  
  
With a tear rolling down her cheek, she turned and saw this huge hairy man staring at her,  
  
"Hello, I'm Ruben Hagrid. I'm the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."  
  
"Hagrid, did you say? Do you know a Rubeus Hagrid?" Harry said coming up to him.  
  
"He was me Father. He died a few years ago. Shame fer it to happen, he was such a fine bloke."  
  
"That's so sad!" Hermione, Ron, and Harry exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Excuse me now, I need ter get the firs' years on their way. Firs' years! Come with me!"  
  
Harriet and Rani reluctantly walked to their canoes, got in and rode off to their new school, not sure what to expect. 


	3. Ch 3: Robinion

The first years all gasped as they came into view of the huge castle. Harriet looked all around taking in everything. There was this very cute guy checking her out.  
  
"Harriet? Do you see that hot guy over there. I think he's looking at you! He is! He won't stop!"  
  
Harriet was noticing all this too and to tell the truth she found it really flattering. She decided to go over and talk to him. As she was walking over to him he slipped and fell in the mud. She hurried her pace to help him up.  
  
"Are you ok?" Harriet asked this mysterious stranger.  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks for helping me up. I'm Robinion."  
  
"Robini wut?"  
  
"Yeah I know, the name's a burden. But my dad has a very unique one too. My mom had a regular normal name. She pushed for it. However, my dad put his foot down and I got stuck with a dumb name. So my friends call me Robin. That's a better name, don't you think?" Robinion asked.  
  
"I think Robinion is a cool name. But Robin's easier to pronounce," Harriet said.  
  
"Yeah. I agree," Robin responded.  
  
She decided she liked Robin. He was cute, nice, and really funny. They walked in the castle together and saw this older woman standing in the hallway.  
  
"Hello everyone, and welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall. Please follow me where you will be sorted into your houses. Your houses will be where you live for the following seven years."  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, Harriet looked in amazement at the sights around her. She saw everyone looking at her as well as the other first years.  
  
"Welcome, first years. I'm Professor Longbottom, headmaster here at Hogwarts. Welcome and please come to the front as you are sorted."  
  
They all came to the front and Harriet realized how nervous she truly was. The ceremony had begun and she didn't realize this until she saw Robin coming up to the hat. She never did catch his last name. She watched as he got sorted into Gryffindor. Then she went back to her la la land and didn't come out of it till she heard Professor McGonagall talking.  
  
"Potter, Harriet."  
  
She nerviously walked to the hat and heard whispering going on all around her. She didn't know why this was happening but she did hear someone say Harry Potter. What was such a big deal about the Minister of Magic, even if he was the youngest one ever. He was still just a stupid politician. She decided she was being stupid and grabbed the hat.  
  
"Potter did you say? I went to school with a Harry Potter, are you related to him?" Professor Longbottom said suddenly.  
  
"He's--my dad," Harriet said.  
  
The whispering started again only louder this time.  
  
"Tell him Neville Longbottom said hi and that he's the Headmaster of Hogwarts."  
  
"Ok," she said bewildered.  
  
Thrusting the hat on her head, she waited for it to say whatever it had to say.  
  
"Could it be, Potter's daughter? I remember your dad Harriet. He was very hard to place, but you're easy. You got the Gryffindor characteristics in your blood. That makes sense since your dad and your mom, Hermione, were both in Gryffindor. So my final decision is Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat screamed.  
  
"WHAT! Granger and Potter married each other? I was wondering about the two. They always looked like a potential love match. I guess I was right all along.. for once." Professor Longbottom said.  
  
Harriet just nodded and walked away rolling her eyes. She found a seat next to Robin and took it.  
  
"Hey, we're both in Gryffindor," Robin said.  
  
Harriet nodded and saw out of the corner of her eye, Dill glaring at Robin. What was his problem? Oh well.  
  
After the sorting ceremony, (Rani got into Gryffindor) Professor Longbottom stood up to speak.  
  
"Ok first years all the other students know this but you don't. We have a dance every year to celebrate the start of a new school year. It will be held this Friday here in this Great Hall. Now let the feast begin." Professor Longbottom said.  
  
Harriet saw as lots of food appeared before them.  
  
"Hey, Harriet, want to go to this dance with me?" Robin asked her.  
  
Wow! He didn't waste any time. She didn't know what to say. This was the first time a guy had asked her to do anything. And she wasn't sure her parents would approve. She looked at Rani for support. She was nodding her head so hard Harriet though it would fly off. She did want to go and see what it was like.  
  
"I'd love to," she replied with a smile.  
  
Just then she caught Dill mutilating his bread. What had gotten into him? He had been acting this way since they got there. She decided not to worry about it and started to eat her food. 


	4. Ch 4: Reunion With Percy

At the end of the feast, Harriet was greeted by Rani's uncle, Percy, who was the Potions teacher and leader of the Slytherin House.  
  
"Uncle Percy! Hi! I didn't know you were a teacher here!" Rani exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I was just hired. Who's your friend?" Percy asked with a smile.  
  
"You know my dad's old best friend, Harry and Hermione? They're married now and this is their daughter, Harriet. She's my best friend too isn't that cool?" Rani asked.  
  
His smile turned to a grimace, "Splendid. I assume you're like your Dad," he said with the utmost scorn.  
  
"I guess so." Harriet said with a confused tone in her voice.  
  
"Yes well, Harriet and Rani please excuse me, I need to be going leading some of the first years to the Slytherin house. How I ever got the position of head of the Slytherin house is beyond me!" he said walking away.  
  
"Rani, I'm sorry to say this but what was that about?"  
  
"I don't know, but it was really weird."  
  
Just then they saw the rest of the first years walking on. They ran to catch up then watched as Professor McGonagall, leader of Gryffindor house, led them to the dormitories. Harriet was thinking hard what could have brought that on. She'd have to write to her Dad about it. Maybe he knew. After all, Percy acted fine about it until her Dad was mentioned. Maybe it was some weird Weasly gene that only existed in Percy and Dill causing him to hate or despise the Potters. After all, Dill was always teasing her and making her mad. Seriously, she couldn't stand him and Rani knew it. But Rani knew something else, she could tell. Whenever she mentioned Dill and how much he annoyed her, all Rani did was smile mysteriously. But what did she know? Whatever it was, she'd never admit it. Oh well. Harriet was sure her dad could provide an answer, he always did.  
  
In the dormitory, Patti offered to teach Rani and Harriet how to play wizards chess but Harriet said no. She wanted to go to her room so she could write the letter. She wanted some privacy. Opening the door, she was thrilled to find it empty and went to sit on her bed so she could write a nice long letter. Closing the curtains around her she sat down to begin.  
  
Dear Dad and Mom,  
  
I arrived here safely, and am in the Gryffindor House, just like you two were. I guess the legacy lives on. I ran into one of your old friends today. The name is Neville Longbottom. He wished to tell you hi and that  
he's Headmaster now. He also was surprised to hear that you two got  
married! Imagine that! Anyway, I met this really nice guy. His name is Robinion, but his friends call him Robin. He's sort of like me because one of his parents has a unique name that's not commonly heard by Muggles and  
one has a Muggle name. That's all I really know about it him but he's really nice and funny. There is a dance celebrating the start of the new school year and he asked me to go with him. Isn't that so cool? Anyway, my real reason for writing you this letter is because I met another man whom knows you Dad. He's Rani's uncle, Percy Weasly. He looked at me very oddly when he realized that I was a Potter. I felt very uncomfortable. What could be the reason? Do you know? I thought you might. Well I love you. I got to  
go. I'll see you later.  
Love,  
  
Harriet  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????-???????????????????????-?????????????????????????- ????????????????????????????????????????????????-?????-????????????  
  
????????????????????????????????????????????????- ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
???????-????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
???????????????????  
  
??????-??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ?????????????????????????????????? ?-??????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? -??????? 


	5. Ch 5: Shopping

Harriet was very tired and fell asleep right after she closed the window. She needed her rest, she had had a busy day. The next morning, she awoke to the sound of the very merry Rani calling her name.  
  
"Harriet! Harriet! Today is the day. Wake up. We are going to Hordigern's Mall* today!"  
  
"I thought that was only for third-year students."  
  
"That was the old rule, they changed it like three years ago. They always go to give the kids a chance to look around and buy accessories before the dance. Come on! I hear there's a great dress shop there and we can find dresses for the dance. We have to look good for our dates."  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry to break it to you but you don't have a date."  
  
"Yeah I do. Clint Rodgers asked me."  
  
"Clint? Who's that?"  
  
"My brother's friend. He's the seeker on the Gryffindor team. He asked me to go to the dance with him today. So I said yes. I've always had a little crush on him. I have to look good too!"  
  
'I bet your brother wasn't too happy to hear his friend hitting on his sister."  
  
"He doesn't really care. We are so close in age that it doesn't really matter. Besides he's had his mind on other things lately."  
  
"Oh. Where we going today again?"  
  
"Hordigern's Mall. Don't you listen?" Rani asked.  
  
"Sorry, I'm still tired. My senses aren't awake yet," Harriet said.  
  
Come on let's hurry up and get ready!" Rani exclaimed.  
  
"Why are you so excited?"  
  
"I've never been there but I hear it's great. They even have a rollercoaster I heard. You ride on broomsticks and there's a bunch of drops. It sounds like so much fun." Rani answered.  
  
Harriet got up. She was looking forward to this day. It would be fun to find a dress that would impress Robin. She wanted her first date to make a long lasting impression. What should she wear? She finally decided on a pair of blue jeans and her pink ty died shirt. Within ten minutes she was ready and ran to the common room where Rani was beckoning her to hurry up. They were taking trains to this mall. It was an hour away after all. When they were all there, Professor McGonagall did a headcount and led them out of the dorm room. Patti was going and decided to sit with her friends. There was few empty cars left (it was a small train) but they did manage to find one and claimed it as soon as possible. Dill arrived and sat with them. Soon Harriet saw Robin wandering around.  
  
"Robin! Over here, come sit with us!" Harriet called.  
  
"Would you excuse me, I just saw one of my friends," Dill said excusing himself.  
  
Just then a tall handsome guy walked in.  
  
"Hey Dill, we saw you over here. Hey Rani. Is their extra room in here?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah Clint, sit down," Rani answered.  
  
Harriet could see why Rani liked him. He seemed to be the more outgoing type and that was what Rani was looking for. She wanted the dangerous mysterious type and that was what Harriet's first impression of Clint had been like. Harriet preferred the nicer sentimental guys.  
  
"So, Dill who are you asking to the dance?" Harriet asked.  
  
"I don't think I'm going. The idea of a dance seems silly. Most of you first years don't know people well enough yet to get a date and all the other people who aren't considered to be the "in crowd" can't get dates because of all the shallow people out there. I've decided to protest the dance so therefore, I'm not going," He replied scornfully.  
  
It was obvious he was mad about something, but what? He had been acting that way ever since school started. Harriet looked over at Rani who just shrugged, looking as confused as Harriet. Harriet didn't like Dill much, he was always very mean to her. But she was a little concerned about him because of his sudden mood swings. They may not get along well, but he was almost like family and she worried.  
  
"Dill, my man. You're part of the "in crowd" you could easily get a date if you wanted to. Why not ask someone and go just for fun?" Clint asked.  
  
"You're missing the point. Sure, I could get a date but what about those who can't? I'm protesting the dance for all of those people. I feel bad for them so I'm joining their side."  
  
"That's not like you, Dill. Sure, you've always cared about other people but you've never missed a school function like this? What's up?" Clint asked.  
  
"I already explained myself, ok?"  
  
Dill knew Clint was right. He would never have done this before. He could tell no one believed him and that they were all suspicious. What could he say? That was just a cover up story to hide the real reason he wasn't going. This was that the girl he wanted to ask was going with someone else, and he wouldn't be able to see her dancing with someone else the entire night.  
  
For the remaining ten minutes the car feel silent. Rani was very worried about her brother. He knew of his affection for Harriet, but he's never liked a girl this much. She knew her brother and she didn't buy his story about being sympathetic to those not in the "in crowd." Something was definitely up. What was it though? This she wasn't sure of.  
  
Pulling up to Hordigern's Mall, Harriet stepped out to see the most spectacular building she had ever seen. It was so big. She could hardly wait to go shopping to find that one dress that Robin would like. Rani was hurrying along with her. As they ran inside, they stopped breathing. They were so amazed at this mall, they had never seen anything like it! There were two rides: Flight of Terror, and Hordigern's Tours. Flight of Terror was just as Rani had described it. It was a rollercoaster consisting of two brooms side by side and a bunch of turns and drops in the air so that you were never sure what was coming. Hordigern's Tours was a flying bus convertible that went around the whole mall showing you which stores were which. They decided to ride both rides but got in line for Flight of Terror first. Flight of Terror cost then ten Knuts but it was well worth it. The ride was awesome, lasting twenty minutes. When they got off, they were very thrilled. Next they rode Hordigern's Tours which only lasted ten minutes and cost 1 Knut. By the time that was over with, they were ready to find dresses.  
  
"I want to go to Rowena's Dress Shop first. I saw the cutest dress there and I want to check it out," Rani said as she started to run there.  
  
Harriet hurried to keep up with her. When they got there, Rani pointed out the dress. It was shimmery purple, had no sleeves, and it would look great with Rani's fiery red hair. When they stepped inside the shop, Rani ran over to look at them, found one her size and went to try it on. Harriet looked at all the dresses as well, and saw one that she really liked. It was a shimmery turquoise, had two spaghetti strap sleeves, and the only one left. Luckily, it was just her size. Grabbing it, she tried it on as well. When both girls came out of the fitting rooms, they were ecstatic. The dresses fit perfectly.  
  
"Oh my gosh Ron! That is the best dress! I love it on you. You look great!" Harriet said.  
  
"So do you!" Rani answered.  
  
They both knew that they had found the dress of their dreams and bought it right then and there. The dresses were pretty expensive, both costing 55 Galleons. Still, they didn't mind because they knew this was a once in a lifetime deal and they both wanted these dresses do badly. Next, it was off to buy shoes.  
  
"Hey, Ron, will you help me do my hair for this dance?"  
  
"Sure, Harriet. What are best friends for?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They walked around until they reached Burgan's Shoes. Walking in, they saw shoes of all kinds of colors. There were white ones, purple ones, rainbow ones, teal ones. Harriet was particulary interested in the custom design shoes. She didn't quite understand what they do.  
  
"Hello Miss. I'm Mr. Burgan, manager here at Burgan's Shoes. Can I interest you in anything?"  
  
"Yes, you can. What do these shoes do?" Harriet asked the man.  
  
"Why it's simple. These shoes come with this small computer and a scanner box. These shoes change at your choosing. You put these shoes in the scanner when you want to change them, and then you log on to the computer and play around with it designing your own shoes. They are the latest model." Mr. Burgan explained.  
  
"Sounds really neat. How much are they?" She asked.  
  
"100 Galleons."  
  
"Oh, I don't have enough money. Darn, they are really nice shoes too. They would have looked great with my dress for the dance."  
  
"Dance did you say? What kind of dance?" Mr. Burgin asked.  
  
"The annual Hogwarts opening of the year dance."  
  
"Hogwarts, are you a student there?"  
  
"Why, yes" Harriet said.  
  
"How about this, you show your shoes off for me. I'll let you have them for 50 Galleons. If any one asks where you got them, explain all about them and who sold them to you. Since you'll be showing them off to all your friends, they'll think they are cool too and come buy a pair. If you agree to this you'll get them half off."  
  
Harriet decided to go for it. It would be saving a lot of money too considering she would never have to buy new shoes for awhile. So she bought them and paid the man. She was just walking away from the cashier when Rani came up to buy a pair of silver dress shoes.  
  
"What kind did u buy?" Rani asked.  
  
"You are just gonna have to wait and see till tonight when I try them out," Harriet said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Rani laughed out loud and the two of them walked away with their purchases. There was really only one more place to go and that was Accessorize It! This was the store to go to when you needed all the extra items. They had jewelry, makeup, perfume etc. Harriet looked around and about a half an hour later, had a bottle of Fairy Dust (her favorite perfume), some makeup, and a cute necklace and earrings. This store had good prices because all of that only cost her 10 Sickles. When she was walking out of the mall that day, she only had ten Sickles left in her pocket, but she didn't mind it one bit. For the first time in her life, she felt like a girl, no longer a tomboy. She felt like everybody else. She felt like Rani.  
  
On the way home, she and Rani slept. They were tired and needed the nap. They had hidden their purchases in the above compartment and had locked the door to their car so that only the two of them were in it. It had been a busy day, but well worth it. Harriet thought of all of this with a smile as she slowly drifted into dreamland.  
  
Dill looked in the car at his sister and her friend Harriet sleeping there on the chairs. He wished he could tell Harriet how he felt about her, but he couldn't. She hated him because of how mean he was to her. He never meant it personally towards her. He just wanted her to notice him and this was really the only way for her to do it He'd been nice once and she just barely talked to him. It was a weird thing, and couldn't be explained, but guys always picked on the ones they liked. This was the case between Harriet and him. Plus, she looked really cute when she got worked up. However, this furthered complications because if he did stop being mean to her and told her how he felt, she would reject him and hate him even more.  
  
There was also the whole issue with this Robinion fellow. Dill was a pretty good judge of character and there was something about Robin that he didn't trust nor like but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Every time he was around him, he got this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He tried to tell Rani of these feelings. She knew how he felt towards Harriet and told him he was only feeling the hurt of jealousy because Robin liked Harriet and Harriet liked Robin. Dill didn't believe that was it though. He knew there was more than what met the eye and he would figure out what that was. He didn't know how, but he would.  
  
*Hordigern's Mall is a made up name for a mall. 


	6. Ch 6: Before the Dance

Harriet had a hard time waiting until the dance. Two hours before it, she awoke to a tapping on the window and saw that Pig, Rani's owl, had returned. There was a letter tied to his foot and Harriet quickly retrieved it.  
  
Dear Harriet, That's great news that you got home safely! Your mom and I are very glad to  
hear it. We read your letter and thought it quire amusing that Neville  
Longbottom is your headmaster. He was always kind of a clutz in grade  
school. I guess everyone changes. We are also glad to hear that you are  
meeting new friends. I can't believe my daughter is growing up so fast. Already you have your first date with a boy. Well, sort of. As for Percy Weasly, he's mad that I got the job as the Minister of Magic and he didn't. He was always hoping for that job and when I got it and he didn't he was very angry with me and started holding a grudge. Don't worry about it. If he gives you any other problems write me back and I'll contact the school immediately. Well I got to go honey. Please keep in touch. We love getting letters from you. You mother says Hi and that she loves you. I'll talk to  
you later honey.  
Love,  
  
Dad and Mom  
  
Closing the letter, she suddenly understood. She had to show this to Rani right away.  
  
"Rani, Rani wake up from your nap!" Harriet whispered.  
  
"Hmm, Harriet what's the matter?"  
  
"I figured out why your uncle was acting so weird. Read this note."  
  
Rani read it quickly and looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"Wow, Harriet. I'm sorry. He shouldn't hold this against you. If you want to, I'll talk to him."  
  
"No, don't worry about it's fine."  
  
"Ok, heywe should get ready soon It's only two hours till the dance."  
  
"Ok," Harriet said.  
  
The girls went to the bathroom to take a shower. In ten minutes they came out ready to get dressed. First they had to dry their hair which took Harriet about ten minutes but Rani about twenty. Then they went to get dressed. Walking into their dormitory, they took out their purchases from earlier. Harriet first took out her designer shoes.  
  
"What the heck is that thing?" Rani asked.  
  
"I bought it at the shoe store. You design your own shoes. See you take these two tennis shoes and place then in the box-like scanner type thing. Then you turn on this computer, and fill out a form for what type of shoes you want," Harriet said.  
  
She typed in formal shoe for shoe type and black or silver for the shoes. She also typed sandal like for description. When she hit enter, she came up with many kinds of styles. She finally chose these cute silver ones and clicked print. In a minute, she had the most beautiful shoes she had ever seen.  
  
"Wow! Neat!" Rani exclaimed.  
  
After that was done they put on their dresses and examined themselves in the mirror. They both looked lovely. Then it was hair time. That took about an hour. They both designed their hair as updo's with a little strand of hair hanging in their faces on both sides. Then they put on their shoes and finished up with the accessories they bought.  
  
"Rani, I do believe we're ready! We look fantastic. I don't think I've ever gotten this dressed up before!"  
  
"You look beautiful. You need to dress up more often!" Rani said.  
  
Just then they started to walk down the steps into the common room, but Rani forgot her necklace and ran back up to get it. Harriet entered the common room alone, which was empty except for Dill. When he saw her, he just stared open mouthed.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he said. 


	7. Ch 7: To the Dance: Dill's Light Reading

Dill's face turned bright red. He realized what he had just blurted out without realizing it. Harriet was staring at him wide eyed. Luckily he found a way out. Now he would just have to make it work.  
  
"Rani! You're so beautiful. You look great," he said.  
  
"Thank you Dill. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Rani asked.  
  
For a minute, Dill almost said yes. Then he decided against it. He looked at Harriet who looked disappointed.  
  
"No, like I said. I'm protesting the dance," Dill said.  
  
Just then Rani and Harriet's date came down into the common room. They both smiled big smiles when they saw their dates. Then they bid goodbye to Dill and left the room. The dance was to be in the Great Hall and it was a short walk there. When they got there, Harriet could hardly wait to start dancing.  
  
Meanwhile, Dill sat down to read. He did regret missing the dance, but he couldn't stand it if Harriet had spent the night dancing with Robin. It still ached him when he thought of her. He had never seen her this beautiful before. However, he needed to get something important done that night so he had to put Harriet and that Robin kid, who he detested, out of his mind. To do this, he sat down by the fire and opened the book he recently checked out of the library, The History of the Dark Arts. 


	8. Ch 8: At the Dance

Harriet knew when she entered the Great Hall that this night would be magical. She just knew it. Robinion was holding her hand and she secretly thought how lucky she was to be going with him. For the first time, a guy was interested in her, and it felt good to be liked. She knew in heart that no bad news was going to affect tonight.  
  
The Great Hall was decorated very festively with a dj and big speakers. All the tables had been cleared away replaced by one which contained food and punch.  
  
"Hey, Harriet. Want some punch? I don't know about you but I'm really thirsty," Robin said.  
  
She was very thirsty because her throat was so dry.  
  
"I'd love some Robin," she said.  
  
While he went to get the punch, Harriet looked around at the teachers. Professor Longbottom was dancing with Proffessor Chang, the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Professor Warner, the Potions teacher, was dancing with Professor Flitwick, the very old Charms teacher.  
  
Robin soon returned with the punch, which Harriet drank down fast. They found a table to sit at with Rani and Clint. They were all laughing and having a good time when Rani's favorite song was played. She dragged everyone out to the dance floor to dance. After that song, Harriet's favorite song was played and then a slow song. Harriet started to go back to the table.  
  
"Harriet? Will you dance with me?" Robinion asked.  
  
"I'd love to," Harriet replied.  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Dill couldn't take it anymore. He was trying to read very hard but couldn't concentrate at all. Who could blame him? The love of his life was at the dance with some guy she barely knew probably having the best time of her life. It was tearing him up inside until he could take it no longer.  
  
"Fine, I'll just sneak down there and get one glance at them, just to check on Harriet make sure she's ok," he told himself.  
  
So he left the common room and wen down into the Great Hall. Peeping around the door, it took awhile before he spotted them. And what he saw almost made his heart stop.  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
It was Harriet's first slow dance with a guy and she was very nervous. She was doing ok much to her relief but she still had this fear that she would mess up and make a fool of herself.  
  
"Harriet?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yes?" She replied.  
  
"I want you to know I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and I like you a lot," Robin said.  
  
Harriet couldn't believe her own ears. No one had ever told her that she was beautiful before. It was so touching she started to cry.  
  
"Harriet, I'm sorry. I never meant to make you cry," Robin asked.  
  
"No, no it's not that. No one has ever said something so sweet to me! I think you're very cute Robin and I like you a lot too," Harriet said.  
  
They both gazed into each other eyes and before Harriet knew what was happening, Robin and her were sharing a romantic kiss. 


End file.
